Worth Fighting For
by lovecomyes17
Summary: -AU War is unleashed with the society. Tris is forced to go, she knows better than to hope to return home. Four knows better than to establish any deep bonds while in combat, but what are the odds. Love is something dangerous especially when you're not certain whether you'll live another day. Can love conquer even the struggle for survival?
1. Prologue

**I'm a die hard Divergent fan! I simply fell in love with Divergent! xD FOUR and TRIS. It simply kills me that I have to wait until Oct 22 for the third book and almost a year for the movie to be out. So in the meantime I thought…well if I work in a story I can distract myself xD So yup! Here I am. I hope you like it! It's obviously an Alternative Universe, but with the faction qualities mixed in. It's mainly a story about love and war and how strong the will to protect someone is, no matter how dangerous.**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent. Veronica ( AKA My favorite author) is the lucky winner. I also don't own Tris or Four. Sadly I can't marry Four x( even if he was real. He belongs to Tris!)**

* * *

Prologue: Entering the War

**Tris**

Tris hands shook as she started packing things into her small backpack. She doubted that she would need any of this stuff where she was going. She took a few things that were important to her. She remembered the announcement earlier, her back shivered at the thought of going to war with the unknown enemy.

A group of pebbles clattered on the wind shill. Tris jumped startled. Slowly she made her way to the door, looking down where her best friend Christina.

" You ready?" Christina asked in a hush whisper, afraid that Tris parents might wake up.

" Just give me a sec," Tris informed back, rushing back to her backpack, zipping it closed. Her heart was still beating, it didn't seem like it was going to slow down.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Tris thought right as she opened the window. She was going to leave her parent behind so she could join the army to fight against the enemies. She was leaving to keep them protected. The Amity had not joined the war, they were too keen on keeping peace, but whether they liked it or not if the war didn't get any better soon the whole society would be in trouble….including her parents who, unlike her were unselfish. They didn't deserve to die. It was because Beatrice was so unlike them that she decided to protect them. She was too selfish to be part of the Abnegation Faction. She was different. Her brother betrayed their family by leaving to Erudite compound, now she was the only daughter they had left. She would abandon them so they had a better chance to survive. One more person serving in the army was a better chance. Without looking back she jumped from the window down.

" Took you long enough," Christiana groaned.

" I'm sorry," Tris apologized

" I can't believe we are really doing this-," Christina said while they walked away from Triss's house

Tris didn't answer, instead she glanced back at her house. She wondered if she'll ever see her parents again.

" Joining the Army-that's insanity right there," Christina said with a shake of her head.

" You're only doing it to be with Will," Tris pointed out, tempted to run back home this very instant.

" Duh, he's been gone for so long- I need to see him," Christina replied quickly. " I would do anything for him..,"

Will had been gone for months with no word about him. It was Christina who first thought of joining the army to look for him.

* * *

They stopped right at the military base. Tris knew that here is where they will learn to fight for the society. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was actually doing this. Most new recruits were from Dauntless. Tris caught the sight of a boy name Uriah, along with two female friends that appeared to be Dauntless as well.

" New Recruit? State your name and faction," The Recruiter glanced skeptically at Tris and Christina.

" I'm Christina. Candor," She replied.

All the other recruiters seemed older than Tris. Most of them were taller, better built than she was. She had always known that her body was shaped more like a child.

" Name?" The Recruiter called for Tris attention.

Focusing her eyes on the recruiter she thought of her real name. Beatrice. A name everyone knows her by…She needed a different name.

" It's Tris. Abnegation,"

" Abnegation? We've never had a Stiff join the forces," the Recruiter frowned, giving Tris another look. " How old are you?"

" 18," Tris lied. The truth was she had barely turned 17 last month.

The Recruiter looked skeptical. " Show me your documents?" the recruiter asked. Tris fumbled for the papers that Christina had managed to fake before coming here. Trying to keep her hands steady, she handed them to him. Minutes passed. Tris was almost positive that he had found out that they were fake.

" Our Requirement are for people taller?"

Christina steps in " With all due respect sir. Right now we are losing the biggest war in history. We can need all the help we can get-,"

Tris shot her a grateful look before turning her attention back to the Recruiter.

" Welcome to the army ladies. I can't guarantee you your safety-but I can guarentee you that from now on your life will never be the same. We start training early tomorrow. Get ready-," he yelled.

Christina and Tris didn't wait to be told twice. They found two empty beds next to all the new recruits.

" This is scary," was the first thing Christina said while they settled. " Do..you think we made the right choice?"

" I guess we'll have to find out…," Tris replied, but she was unsure herself.

It was too late to run home now. She would have to face this. One way or another. Tris had definitely sign up for one hell of a ride. She will have to fight for survival.

* * *

**~~~~ Okay I know this is short. In the next chapter the training is done and they are officially in their own personal missions. Please Review! I promise to keep this story action/romance based! Just give me a chance all right xD.**


	2. Battle1: Attack

**Thanks for the reviews. Appreciated greatly. Here's more…**

* * *

**Battle 1: Attack**

**Tris**

The gun is laying at Tris lap. It feels heavy. Christina is next to her, she is focused on the sound that the chopper made as it rose into the night. Tris found herself thinking if this first mission would be her last. After months of training this is the first time they are going on their own personal missions. The thought terrified her. She wondered if she was ready to do this. Weeks of training passed through her, with every broken muscle, bone, she had struggled to maintain herself in.. It was a huge challenge. Every time she reminded herself of her parents. That's the reason why she was here. Tris let out a huge breath.

" Would you calm down already? You're making me nervous," Christina turned to Al, a friend they had both made at training.

Al's legs had been shaking nervously.

" Sorry, I can't help it…," he replied wiping his forehead, which had collected a certain amount of sweat.

" It'll be fine Al! First missions were meant to be hard," Christina tells him, but she equally looks nervous.

The only ones who seemed calmer were Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. They were Dauntless, of course they wouldn't be afraid. Tris glanced outside. All she could see were trees. They were far away from the society now. Closing her eyes she imagined how her life was before Caleb left. When they were all together. Those moments when they were happy together.

" Are you scared at all Tris?" Christina whispered over to her.

" Of course I am, but it doesn't matter anyways we have to do this," Tris responded honestly.

Christina sighed " Your right,"

The Chopper started descending down. Tris felt her heartbeat accelerate. This was it, soon she'll have to go down there and fight against the enemy. Her eyes scanned the people around her. Uriah shot her a comforting smile, promising that everything will be all right.

" 5 minutes until landing. Group Echo will take charge of section 9," the lieutenant said over our earpieces.

Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn got their weapons ready. Christina took a deep breath before getting her gun. Al face had gotten green, but even he got hold of the weapon. 3 minutes… Tris was the last to grab her gun. Slipping her hands into the barrel, Tris locked her hands on it.

1 minute…

" Good luck," Christina attempted a brief smile.

" Now! Go jump," the lieutenant ordered.

Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn were among the first to jump down. Al jumped before Christina. Tris was the last to jump from the chopper. She didn't think twice as she jumped. Her blond hair tangled all over her face, she came into a halting floor. As soon as they hit the ground they burst into a run. People were shooting everywhere from distances.

It was as if time had stopped and sudden realization was hitting her. Tris moved for coverage. They had dropped them right on a battle ground.

" We have to get the people hiding in 23 sector," One of the ones in command ordered.

Things were going to fast. Tris was having a hard time processing it, as the shots rang on. She lost track of Christina in the midst of the whole shot down. She was thankful that she was small, she could crawl away into smaller places easier. She hid behind a small containment, Tris closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to focus on what was going on. There was no other choice. She had to be brave, that was the only solution. Finally Tris opened her eyes and began shooting back.

**Four**

I counted the seconds before the car came to a complete halt.

" Where could they be taking us?" Lauren whispered over to Four, so quietly no one else could hear.

" To one of their safe houses," Four whispered back, scanning the area.

" Should we keep pretending we are in their side?" Lauren asked.

" Yes," Four nodded, they had been pretending to be on the enemies side for months now. Their job were dangerous, but this was the only way the society could learn secrets about the enemy. They acted as infiltrators. The thing was Four wasn't sure if he was in the side of the society either. He was like the factionless. Unsure of what side to truly be in. Sure now he was helping the society, but he wasn't so sure he'll stay in the society.

" I don't like it…they are becoming suspicious. We should back away," Lauren sighed.

Zeke approached them. " Guess what I just heard. New recruits from the society are planning an attack. They are on choppers now, heading over here as we speak."

Four contained an exasperated sigh. The society was sending to many young recruits who were dying too soon. Things weren't going great for the society.

" How many?" Four asked, his tone slightly angry.

" A dozen," Zeke shakes his head. " I have a bad feeling about this all."

" Who doesn't? So what's the plan?" Lauren stepped closure to Zeke and Four, trying to keep the conversation between all 3.

" As soon as they get here we hide. We try to rescue as many of the new recruits as possible," Zeke informed, making sure no one else was suspicious of their conversation.

" I'll take section 9, Lauren you cover the rest of this section, and Four you take care of section 20,"

* * *

When the chopper arrived, the enemy didn't hesitate to shoot. The moment they reached the ground they started shooting viciously. Four counted how many people got out. Eleven, he then noticed a way smaller figure jumping down. Twelve. All eleven went different locations, the twelfth one went on an opposite direction. Four noticed him crawling into a small containment.

_What are you doing_?, Four thought knowing for a fact that if that person hid there, it was likely that person would be die. Four shook his head as the person began shooting back. He frown, there had to be a way to allow himself enough coverage to get the person out of there. That person could be only a boy for as much as he knew. Four looked at the people targeting the boy. Only 3, standing under something he could use to his advantage. He pulled out his gun and shot upwards towards the roof of where they were. The roof collapse suddenly. Four took this opportunity to run towards the other side. In a quick motion he grabbed the boy and moved him out of the small containment. The boy scrambled away, suddenly pulling a knife, managing to scab Four slightly on his thigh. Four let the boy go.

" What is your problem!" he yelled at him. It was only now that he stared at him that he realize it wasn't a he..it was a her. It was a girl. Her blonde hair tangled in front of her, while her blue eyes expanded. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

The only thought crossing Four mind was…_Who Was She?_

* * *

**Please Review :) Chapter will get longer as they progress.**


End file.
